Broken Promised
by BrightMiracle
Summary: Teito Klein adalah seorang artis terkenal, karena wajahnya yang melebihi batas manis untuk seorang laki-laki. Tapi suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yg menyelamatkannya dari kejaran para fans. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?


**07-Ghost** Amemiya Yuki **&** Yukino Ichihara

Rated: **T**

Genre : Humor / Romance / Angst-dikit(?)-

**Warning**(s): **AU**, **OOC**, **sho-ai**, **BL **–gak suka? Silahkan tekan tombol back-, garing, **TYPO(s) **mungkin bertebaran –who know-, aneh –maybe (?)- dll.

**Summary** : Teito Klein adalah seorang artis terkenal, karena wajahnya yang melebihi batas manis untuk seorang laki-laki. Tapi suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yg menyelamatkannya dari kejaran para fans. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

**A/N** : Yoroshiku ne minna-san, saya pendatang baru di fandom 07 ghost. Maklum ya kalo ceritanya jelek. Para senpai mohon bantuannya ^^"a oh iya fic ini juga saya persembahkan *lebai* untuk nee-chan saya Dian Ichikawa Arata. Ola nee, nih aq buat ficnya. Semoga bagus ^^a.

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah di kota Tokyo, masih banyak suara-suara burung berkicau nan merdu yang bisa kita dengar. Tetapi bisa kita lihat disuatu gedung yang bernama Raggs Entertaiment. Terdengar suara yang dapat membuat kaca pecah(?) *authorlebai*. Eh tidak deh maksutnya ada suara gaduh dari dalam gedung tersebut.

"Huaaa.."

Eh koq terdengar ada yang menangis ya? Oh ternyata itu adalah artis terkenal kita Teito Klein. Hah? Kenapa dia bisa menangis? Kalau reader pengen tau lihat episode minggu depan #plak nggak deh… Sepertinya Teito menangis karena suatu masalah mari kita lihat lebih dekat yuk.

"Berhentilah menangis Teito-sama, anda dapat menjatuhkan kepopuleran anda jika menangis terus." Tampak seseorang tengah menegur Teito. Ia memakai pakaian serba rapih dan tampak cocok untuknya. Rambutnya yang berwarna abu-abu terlihat serasi dengan kemeja hitamnya, serta mata violetnya yang memandang datar tetapi tetap tajam(?) dapat menambah kesan 'sempurnanya'.

"huh.. tapi aku sedang terpuruk dan kau malah mengataiku seperti itu" Balas Teito sambil memajukan bibirnya, yang dapat membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya akan mencubit pipinya gemas termaksut managernya yang satu ini, tetapi ditahannya *maksutnya oleh managernya-_-*.

"Hah.. ayolah Teito-sama jangan membuang waktu untuk menangisi teman lama anda,.,. siapa namanya?" manager tersebut atau bisa kita panggil Ayanami, memasang pose berpikir yang membuat Teito mendelik.

… Twitch…

"Mikage! Namanya Mikage, dan jangan sekali-kali merendahkan dia!" balas Teito cepat. "Tapi Teito-sama jika anda seperti ini terus saya juga yang akan repot" kembali lagi Ayanami berbicara tetapi dengan nada bosan karena melihat Teito bertingkah seperti anak kecil. "Hah.. ini yang aku tidak suka dari pekerjaanku sebagai Artis kelas atas, dan juga kamu sebagai managerku." Balas Teito dengan nada ketus, "Dan aku mau berhenti saja jadi artis ! dengan begitu aku bisa bebas !" Teriak Teito sambil berlari keluar gedung.

"Teito-sama! Hah.. dia memang merepotkan. Tapi dia pasti akan kembali karena dia idola popular dan orang-orang tak mungkin mengabaikan dia" Teriaknya memanggil Teito sekaligus memasang tampang stoicnya lagi seperti semula..

DRAP.. DRAP.. DRAP..

Hah.. hah..

"Ke.. kenapa malah jadi seperti ini sih?" tampaknya artis kita yang manis ini sedang dikejar0kejar oleh para fansnya. Teito terus berlari sampai dia bersembunyi di gang sempit yang tidak terlihat oleh para fans-fansnya, atau kah masih terlihat? Mari kita telusuri lebih jauh(?) "Aduh kakiku sakit" keluh Teito, sambil mengurut kakinya yang memang sedang menggunakan sepatu yang rumit(?) *biasa khan artis, jadi pakaiannya aneh-aneh*

"Teito-chan" tampaknya ada seorang fans yang menemukan Teito di dalam gang itu, dan langsung memeluk Teito dengan erat. "Ah.. Ja.. jangan!" teriak Teito panic karena walau dia cowok tetapi ukuran badannya tidak menguntungkan jika dipakai untuk melawan orang yang berbadan lebih besar darinya. Sebenarnya sih dia tidak mau mengakui kenyataan ini tapi, yah mau gimana lagi.. -_-" *nasib Tei-chan

GREPP

-END OF AUTHOR POV-

-TEITO POV-

"Kesini" kurasa sepertinya ada orang yang menariku keluar dari tempat ini.

Dheg

"Dia ada di sini" ternyata seorang fans telah melihatku dan memanggil teman-temannya. "ayo cepat!" kata orang yang menarikku dan kami langusung berlari.

Dheg.. Dheg

Tangannya hangat. Aduh aku kepikiran apasih kenapa jantungku serasa mau copot? Yang menolongku khan juga cowok, tapi dia sangat keren dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru saphirenya yang membuatku ingin terus menatap matanya yang seindah laut. Apakah dia orang baik?

"Mereka sudah menyerah" terdengar suara lagi yang terkesan seperti mengejek tapi mampu menyadarkanku dari pikiranku dan juga pesonanya. "Le.. lepaskan aku ! Siapa kau? Apa tujuanmu?" ucapku memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan. "Cih.. Kuso gaki! Sudah kuselamatkan kok mlah marah? Dasar bocah.." cibir laki-laki itu kepadaku. Che, apa tadi dia bilang Kuso Gaki? "Hei ! Kuso Gaki Janai! Lagi pula apa kau tidak mengenaliku?" bentakku, bersamaan dengan itu aku juga melontarkan pertanyaan.

Masa sih dia tidak mengenaliku? Aku kan artis terkenal, wajahku saja ada di seluruh kota. -_-" apakah dia orang idiot? *wah Teito-kun jangan ngelantur pikirannya* "Ha? Memang siapa kamu? Kita kan baru saja bertemu hari ini." Balasnya dengan muka yang sangat menyebalkan.

Hah.. dia memang bodoh. Yasudahlah tidak perlu repot berbicara dengannya. Padahal aku sempat berpikir kalau tampangnya lumayan keren. *benarkah hanya 'lumayan' teito-kun?* nyeheheh #plak

Back to the story

"Arigatougozaimasta" ucapku menyudahi percakapan bodoh ini. Sambil membungkukkan badan. "Dari pada ucapan terimakasih—" kata pria itu terpotong.

BETS… eh?

Kurasa ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Aku membelalakan mata saat tahu bahwa aku dicium oleh pria di depanku ini."lebih baik cium" lanjutnya sambil memasang watados. Ukh menyebalkan sekali orangini berbuat seenaknya saja! Bisa-bisanya dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku! Aku saja tidak pernah dicium oleh mikage..

Ukh Mikage,, dimana kau sekarang? Tanyaku didalam hati sambil meremas hatiku yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

"Habis kamu manis, sih jadi aku cium saja deh" pujinya kepadaku. Kurasa mukaku panas, pasti sekarang mukaku sudah merah sekali!

-END TEITO POV-

-FRAU POV-

Wah mukanya merah sekali manisnya. Walau dia cowok, aku tahu karena dadanya seperti papan gilas, tapi dia sangat manis seperti perempuan bahkan lebih manis dia dari cewek-cewek yang pernah kulihat selama ini. "wah jangan-jangan itu ciuman pertamamu ya?" aku bertanya kepada pemuda manis di depanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita ini kan sama-sama laki-laki?" umpatnya kesal dan hendak memukulku tapi aku bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah. "Apa kau sudah tak normal?" tanyanya lagi sambil memandangku dengan pandangan ngeri(?) "Khan sudah kubilang tadi alasannya" balasku bosan -_-" "Ah sudahlah lupakan, tapi terimakasih" balas teito sambil memalingkan mukanya yang memerah.

Uph.. manis sekali memang dikira dia dari sini tidak kelihatannya ya? "Oh iya sebelum itu kita makan dulu yuk? Aku traktir deh, itu sebagai ucapan terimakasihmu kepada ku gimana? Jadi kamu tidak berhutang budi lagi padaku" tanyaku sambil menyeringai kepadanya.

TBC

A/N : Hai.. Minna-san maklumin yah klo ceritanya kurang menarik kasih review ya..

Biar cerita ini lebih baik dilanjuti atau di hapus.

Yap.. Ja~ ne


End file.
